Dawn Mathias
|rank = Lt. Commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse = Montgomery McKnight |mother = Deidre Mathias |father = Sam Mathias |siblings = Cindy, John, Keri, and Jack Mathias |occupation = Chief Medical Officer|spouse(s) = Montgomery McKnight}} Dawn Mathias was the Chief Medical Officer of the starship . (The Lexington Adventures) Early life & career Dawn Mathias has always been interested in helping people in need. It stems from her childhood when an accident killed her pet kangaroo. Dawn feels that if she had the right training, she might have saved her pet. When she attended the Medical Academy, all of her instructors saw that she was going to be one of the best medical doctors and surgeons ever graduated from that institution. She was always at the top of her classes and did not settle for anything less. For her medical intern training, she studied directly under chief medical officer Leonard McCoy and she's picked up some of his mannerisms. Dawn has a very strong sense of ethics, which she will never abandon for anyone. She also takes her medical oaths very seriously.; she goes out of her way to make sure she "does no harm". During her last year at Perth Station, she was assigned to the construction of the U.S.S. Odysseus. She split her time between the ship and her duties at Perth Station. At the same time, she also qualified as a starship medical officer; at age 28, she was the youngest doctor ever to earn that type of qualification. At the time, close to 60% of the applicants failed to gain such qualification, as some of the qualifications required that the candidate to rely on their knowledge and minimal equipment (such as would be found in a 20th Century US Army M*A*S*H unit). Her certification was a rare accomplishment in itself. Soon after she reported aboard the Odysseus, the previous medical officer retired and Dawn was made head of the ship’s medical department. This caused an uproar in the medical community. Critics were quick to point out that Dawn, while gifted and her grades were held in awe by Medical Academy students & instructors, she simply did not have the experience to hold such a senior position. Her allies, which included Enterprise CMO McCoy, said that her degrees alone warranted such a position, as no one as young as she was had managed to get certified for a deep space mission, much less a starship’s medical officer certification. As the ship was nearing completion, she figured she would go back to Perth Station, as she had settled into a nice comfortable routine where she could see her family regularly. This was not to be the case; upon her return to Perth Station, she received orders to remain as the Chief Medical Officer and was relieved at Perth Station so she could take over full-time duty on the ship. While at the Medical Academy, she made an appearance on a classified video concerning the tribble homeworld ("Rise of the Tribbles"). Family and personal life Dawn was born in Bunbury, Western Australia. She became the first in her family to become a doctor and to join Starfleet. She comes from a big family of four older siblings... two sisters and two brothers, so she is not used to being alone for long periods of time. She is married to Alex's oldest son Montgomery. Chronology * Lieutenant Commander, Staff Doctor, Starfleet Medical, Perth (2284-2286) * Lieutenant Commander, Chief Medical Officer, , NCC-1709-A (2286-present) External link * The Lexington Adventures Facebook Page Category:Humans Category:Star Trek: Lexington (fan film series) Category:USS Lexington (NCC-1709) personnel Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century)